I Heart Hello Kitty
by Ray The Kid
Summary: It's Soul's and Kid's aniversary and Maka has the perfect gift for Soul to give Kid.


This is for Aqua999amazing

Maka woke up from her deep slumber. She didn't get much sleep last night because her partner had his boyfriend over and damn that boy was a screamer. She will never get those sounds out her head. It wouldn't surprise her if they broke the bed. The worst part was the dirty talk. Dear god if she hears Kid scream "Soul harder" one more time she would lose it. Then again, there were nights that made her want to do a fangirl scream, but it wasn't when the two were fucking each other's brains out. It was times when they were snuggling on the couch, or when they were flirting, they would even get in tickle fights. They were awfully cute together.

Maka climbed out of bed. It was her turn to make breakfast today. She got dressed in a white low cut tank top. She wasn't as flat as she used to be she still wasn't very big, but not small either. She slipped on some shorts. Maka may have lacked chest, but she knew for a fact she had great legs. She finished getting ready by putting her hair up in pigtails; she would take a shower later.

Maka got to the kitchen and started making pancakes for breakfast. She was only half way done when Kid walked into the kitchen. He was limping his way to a chair.

"You guys should really take it easy if it means you're going to be limping the next morning" Every time Soul and Kid had sex Kid always had a sore bottom the next day.

"I don't mind. Soul likes it rough"

Maka smiled to herself. Kid was so sweet he always put Soul before himself. Maka always wondered what the reaper saw in Soul, but never got a clear answer.

"Still I think he should be gentle with you."

Kid shrugged. "No big deal I only limp for about an hour so it's worth it"

Maka sighed giving up on the argument and went back to finishing breakfast.

Soul walked out his bedroom in only his boxers. Maka had given up on making him put on clothes a long time ago. Especially sense the last time she told him to put on clothes he ripped those boxers off. Maka shivered at the memory.

"Hey babe" Soul pecked Kid on the cheek. Kid smiled at his lover.

Soul sat next to Kid. "Morning Maka"

"Morning Soul"

Maka finished making breakfast and served the two boys and herself. Once they finished eating Maka washed the dishes. All through breakfast, Kid kept on drooping his eyes. He must be really tired. Maka tried to think back on how many rounds they had last night. 1...2...3. that was impressive in Maka's book.

"Want me to walk you home?" Soul asked as Kid put on his shoes by the door.

Kid finished putting on his shoes. "No I'm fine. I think I'm going to go see my dad before I go home"

Soul grabbed Kid's hand. "Okay let me rephrase that. Please let me take you home."

Kid shook his head and pecked his boyfriend on the lips. The second Kid's lips left his Soul wanted to grab the other boy by the collar and crush them back together, but then Kid would smack him for being too forceful. "You know our anniversary's tomorrow. I have to get your gift ready"

Soul pouted as he watched Kid leave. He went back to the kitchen right when Maka finished cleaning the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you?" Maka asked noticing her weapon looked a little under the weather.

Soul groaned and slammed his head on the kitchen table. "Me and Kid's anniversary is coming up and I have no idea what to get him."

Typical. Ever since those two starting dating Soul felt compelled to make everything about Kid. Then again, this was something Maka wanted to bring up for the longest time. "May I make a suggestion?"

Soul nodded. Maka sat in the chair next to him and leaned forward and whispered something is his ear. For every passing second Soul's eyes got wider. Soul pulled away before she could finish.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO" Soul chanted while he shook his head. "That is going way too far."

"Come on I think it would mean a lot to him," Maka argued.

"Yeah, but it's so not cool"

"And your guy love moment with Black*Star was?"

"You'll never let that go will you?"

"Not for as long as you live, but if you do this I won't ever bring it up again."

Soul looked skeptical. "If I do this you promise not to tell anyone"

"Cross my heart hope to die." Maka drew a cross over her chest.

Soul sighed. Well this anniversary was going to be one for the books. Maka clapped her hands together in victory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soul and Maka were walking to school. Today was Soul's anniversary and he agreed to do what Maka suggested. It was embarrassing and not cool, but it isn't cool to disappoint your boyfriend either.

"Will you stop scowling? Kid told me he hates it when you make faces like that." actually she had no way of knowing whether Kid hated it of not, but chances are he does.

Soul continued to scowl. "Don't you realize what I'm about to do today?"

"Considering I was the one to plan it yeah I do know what you're doing"

"Then I have every right to scowl"

Maka sighed as an indication that she gave up. She knew Soul would start grinning like an idiot when he saw Kid anyway.

They arrived at school. The second they got there, Kid showed up at the top of the steps. "Soul" he yelled. You could tell by the sound of his voice he was excited about something.

For the first time ever Soul took his time getting to Kid. The reaper tapped his foot impatiently while his boyfriend climbed the staircase at a snail pace.

Soul was moving slow in the hopes that something would stop him from giving Kid his gift. He loved him he really did it was just…ahh why did it have to be this.

"Finally" Kid exclaimed when Soul finally made it to the top. He quickly grabbed his hand and started pulling the scythe along with him. "I have to show you your gift you'll never guess what it is"

"You'll never guess mine," Soul mumbled.

Kid took Soul deep into the school. They took so many turns Soul was almost sure they were lost. But Kid knew exactly where he was going. Kid stopped at a room with double doors. Soul looked at Kid curiously. The striped boy only offered him a wink in return.

Without further a do, Kid opened the double doors. At the same time of course had to be symmetrical. Soul almost gasped at the sight he was met with.

The room was as large as their classroom. The walls were a dark ruby red with black carpeting. There was a bed inside it was huge like three king sizes put together. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling. Various book cases. But the thing that caught his eye was the black grand piano in the center of the room.

"Do you like it?" Soul was startled by the sound of Kid's voice. In the beauty of the moment he had forgotten he wasn't alone.

"Yeah it's amazing" he gave Kid a chaste kiss.

Kid went to go lay down on the bed. "You were talking about how you hated it when people listened to you play so I got you a place somewhere private. The walls are sound proof"

"And the bed?" Soul asked.

"Like I said the walls are sound proof" Kid winked.

Soul grinned for the first time today. That was his Kid sexy as always. "Want me to play a song for you?" he took a seat at the piano.

Kid nodded. He was hoping Soul would, he wanted him to play for him for a while now, but he knew Soul didn't like to perform in front of others.

Soul cracked his knuckles above his head before he started. His fingers played along the keys in a quick elegant motion. Kid listened intently to the soft melody. It was so beautiful. Kid would never know why Soul hated it when others listened to him play. He was so professional it was amazing. Soul's hands glided over the keys with such swiftness. Soul had surprised himself when he offered to play for Kid. He had only once played for Maka; not counting the times he was using it for soul residence.

Soul ended the song. He felt refreshed. This certainly was a stupendous gift. Now, it was time to give Kid his gift. Soul joined Kid on the bed. He held Kid around his waist, looking Kid in his golden eyes. "Time for your gift"

"Playing that song for me was more than enough" Kid smiled happily.

This was the perfect opportunity to get out of the embarrassment that was sue to come, but he didn't want to take it. "No" Soul pressed their noses together so every time he spoke their lips would brush. "You deserve much more than that."

Kid couldn't fight the blush that spread across his face. Hearing Soul say things like that were very rare.

Soul got up from the bed, leaving a confused Kid behind, and pulled out his i-pod. Soul was blushing as he scrolled through the songs. He kept repeating in his head 'this is for Kid' but it didn't make the heat in his face go away.

Finally Soul clicked on the song he wanted.

Dance Fire Up In This Room Ah! Ah!

Expecting Certain Doom Ah! Ah!

Kid's eyes grew wide once he realized what song this was.

Soul stripped off his jacket. And moved his hips to the beat. He forced a smirk on his face.

Attention Please!

Everyone in the dance club freeze

Remain the position and bleed!

Kid's mouth gaped open as he watched his boyfriend thrust his hips an alluring fashion. He was already getting hard and the song just started.

Soul continued to strip. He unbuckled his belt and threw it on the floor; it made a loud clanging sound once it hit the floor.

Ah! Ah! I like it

Against the wall

Just fuck me in the hall

You scream "Meat sucks"

Well you're out of luck

I'll fuck you in the face

And I'll leave a nice taste

A hot mess!

That's what's up

I'll fuck you in the club

On the ground

Mop it up

Relax! Relax!

It's my sexy track!

Fresh to death

Don't you dare forget

Ghetto blastin'

Hot sex everlasting

HELLZ YEAH BITCH!

Next, Soul dropped his pants to his ankles showing off his blue checkered boxers. He kicked them in a random direction. He never stopped dancing.

Kid covered his mouth in shock. Never in his life did he think he would ever be in this situation. He tried to keep his eyes on Soul's face, but they kept dropping to the slowly growing bulge in Soul's boxers.

H-E-L-L-O

Blasting through your stereo

K-I-T-T-Y

Let me slip between your thighs

H-E-L-L-O

Coming straight from Tokyo

K-I-T-T-Y

My sex will leave you satisfied

H-E-L-L-O

Show me how your sucha hoe

K-I-T-T-Y

Bitch I'll make you fucking cry

H-E-L-L-O

Get down on your knees and blow

K-I-T-T-Y

YOUR SUCH A FUCKING CUTIE PIE!

Soul was going to take off his boxers, but saved it for later. Besides it was kind of cold in here. Instead he straddled Kid's hips. His walk there didn't go as planned. He wasn't very feminine so his sexy strut didn't work out very well in fact he kind of felt like an idiot. Kid was much better at this.

Kid was looking up at his boyfriend who was looming over him. He desperately wanted to ask what was going on, but he was scared to wreck the moment. He let his hands scan Soul's sides. He never had the chance to realize what soft skin Soul had it was so heated right now too. "Uh…Soul am I?…I mean…Are you?…ah" Kid shook his head in frustration. Could you blame him? This was an awkward question.

Soul could tell what the reaper was trying to ask. "You're seme this time." His cheeks felt like they were on fire.

Crank that and shake that

Dancing with my kitty

And leaving this committee

O its such a pity

But we're on fire

Dance floor desire

Seatbelts aren't required

Wrapped around me like barbwire

Your addiction I admire

This zone is on fire

I'll be your sex supplier

Will light this club on fire

With our flashy attire

We mosh like wires

BAT CAT SHARK ATTACK FROM THE BACK

Kid was astounded. It was one thing to let him be seme, but to do a striptease too. His Soul-kun was amazing. He always did want to be the dominant one.

Kid attached his to Soul's collarbone sucking it tenderly. In return he got a surprised gasp that turned into a moan. "Was this your idea?"

Soul bit his lip. It felt weird being the submissive one, but good at the same time. "No! It was Maka's." He gasped when he felt teeth on his collarbone.

"Is that right?" Kid purred. His voice was so…there wasn't a word to describe his voice.

Soul's boxers were becoming very tight and uncomfortable and Kid hasn't undressed in the least. He tugged on Kid's jacket. "Please take it off?"

Kid was seeing apart of Soul he didn't think existed. Begging always seemed beneath him brute force was how he handled things. He answered Soul's wishes and took off the jacket. He was going agonizingly slow taking off his shirt. Why the hell did he have to have a shirt with buttons anyway? Soul started helping him with his clothes.

They were able to get Kid's shirt off; or shirts. When it came down to the pants Kid reached to unbutton them, but his hand was slapped away. He stared at Soul confused. Soul waved a finger back and forth in front of the snipers face. "If you don't mind I'll be doing this part."

Soul got off the bed and on his knees so his head was between Kid's thighs. He reached to unbutton Kid's pants. He let his finger glide over the freshly exposed skin. Thanks to Kid's shinigami skin it was always smooth and beautiful. Soul leaned in a little further so he could trace the skin above Kid's pants with his tongue. Kid involuntarily bucked his hips upwards. This must have been what it was like for Soul when he would do this. Soul took the zipper between his teeth and pulled it down at a slow pace.

H-E-L-L-O

Blastin through your stereo

K-I-T-T-Y

Let me slip between your thighs

H-E-L-L-O

Coming Strait from Tokyo

K-I-T-T-Y

My sex will leave you satisfied

H-E-L-L-O

Show me you're sucha hoe

K-I-T-T-Y

Bitch I'll make you fucking cry

H-E-L-L-O

Down on your knees and blow

K-I-T-T-Y

YOUR SUCH A FUCKING CUTIE PIE

Kid sighed in relief when he felt his body released of his pants. Now all that was left was his boxers he would reach down and rip them off, but knowing Soul he wouldn't let that happen.

Soul smiled at his success in getting the striped boy so hard. His own erection was aching so he had to make this quick. He pulled down Kid's boxers and threw them in a random direction. He licked the side of Kid's shaft getting a moan in return. He then took only the head in his mouth; he swirled his tongue around the tip and slipped his tongue inside the slit.

Kid was a moaning mess. He had gotten blow jobs before, but never with Soul as uke the thought made it that more arousing. He felt Soul began to bob his up in down. The feeling of hitting the back of the other's throat was a tremendous feeling. His knuckles started to turn white from gripping the sheets so much. His breath was no longer reaching him as he felt himself being brought to completion. As much as he wanted to cum he didn't want to risk getting to exhausted, so he pulled Soul off his cock before he could come to completion. "If you don't mind I would like to cum inside you"

Soul blushed at the statement. He got on his feet then on the bed. He put himself on all fours.

Kid flushed at the sight of Soul's ass. Never has he ever gotten the privilege of seeing Soul's butt in this position.

Soul felt Kid's hands on his thighs. Then, he felt his cheeks being spread. He flinched. No way he wasn't about to penetrate without some kind of preparation was he? The thought was crushed when he felt something hot and slick circle his entrance. His moan sounded more like a scream. He wondered if it felt this good when he did this to Kid.

Kid remembered this feeling like heaven when Soul did it to him and he wanted Soul to feel that way too. He tried to stick his tongue in as far as he could. If only he could hit Soul's prostate that would make it even better. His tongue scanned the inside of Soul. He had to admit this wasn't as distasteful as he thought it would be.

Soul squirmed and moaned as he felt the slippery digit move around inside of him. Being uke isn't so bad when you had these privileges. The tongue licked and prodded at his virgin entrance.

HELLOOOO

KITTYYY

HELLOOOO

KITTYYY

HELLOOOO

KITTYYY

HELLOOOO

KITTYYY

Kid pulled his tongue out. He wiped the little bit of saliva from the corner of his mouth. Soul's grip on the sheets loosened a little.

Kid stuck to fingers in his mouth. He would have had Soul do it himself, but if Soul was anything like him he would make it agonizingly slow. Kid covered his finger a generous amount of spit. A pale finger circled around Soul's twitching entrance before slipping in. Kid loved the sight of his fingers disappearing in the weapons entrance. It made a sickening squishing sound with every thrust. The heat the weapon's body gave off made Kid groan. How much he wanted to be indulged in that heat.

Soul didn't mind the one finger penetration it didn't feel good more odd. A second finger went in stretching him even further. Two finger penetration was unpleasant. The fingers made a scissoring motion stretching the walls as best as he could. Kid moved his fingers in deeper trying to find that spot would that would make it all worth it.

Soul gripped the sheets even tighter as he felt Kid search even deeper. "Oh shit" His vision went white for a second as he felt his sweet spot being pressed. Now he knew why Kid always screamed when he found it.

H-E-L-L-O

Blastin through your stereo

K-I-T-T-Y

Let me slip between your thighs

H-E-L-L-O

Coming straight from Tokyo

K-I-T-T-Y

My sex will leave you satisfied

H-E-L-LO

Show me how you're sucha hoe

K-I-T-T-Y

Bitch I'll make you fucking cry

H-E-L-L-O

Get down on your knees and blow

K-I-T-T-Y

YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING CUTIE PIE

H-E-L-LO

Blastin through your stereo

K-I-T-T-Y

Let me slip between your thighs

H-E-L-L-O

Coming straight from Tokyo

K-I-T-T-Y

My sex will leave you satisfied

The song ended. Neither of them were going to reset it because all they wanted to hear was each other's moans. Kid positioned himself at Soul's now prepared entrance after he flipped the scythe on his back. He almost shivered in excitement. This was going to be his first time in Soul. It's like they were sleeping together for the first time again.

Soul shivered when he felt the penetration began. The hot stiff rod slipped into him slowly stretching it to the max. "ah…uh" tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He could only imagine what kind of pain he would be in if there was no penetration at all and Kid was only half way in. "Put the rest of it in."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" You could tell by the sound of Kid's voice he was desperate to fill Soul to the brim. The heat was driving him crazy.

"You took me in now I'm taking you in."

Kid nodded. Not to give himself credit but Soul was bigger than him so taking him in wouldn't be as bad as it was for him.

"Ah" they both gasped as the were finally fully connected. Soul's hands flew up to grasp his boyfriend's shoulders making finger nail marks in the other's skin and closing his eyes tight. He waited till the pain dulled. Ruby eyes opened a small centimeter to meet honey eyes. "Move."

Gulping Kid pulled himself out then slid beck in faster this time. Soul's walls constricted around him feeling the pain return. The reaper regained his composer going in fast like that was even better than going slow. He wiped away the tears that snuck their way out of the corner's of Soul's eyes. Soul probably was embarrassed but he didn't care. He covered the weapon's face with small butterfly kisses. "Stop it and move it's going to hurt anyway no point in delaying it."

As much as it sucks it was true. Kid pulled out and slammed back in, but this time he started a slow steady pace. He understood why Soul liked being seme so much it felt amazing and powerful. The heat surrounding him was outstanding, the moistness, the tightness, it was enough to bring a sane man mad.

Soul was no longer in deep pain more of a mixture between pleasure and pain. If only he could get Kid to hit that spot again. As if the heavens had heard him that spot was hit with a particularly hard thrust. "Ah.. Oh god right there."

Kid smirked at his success and started going faster and harder against that spot. He was rewarded with louder moans and occasional curses. The pleasure was taking an effect on Kid as well going at a faster pace was sending him to heaven.

Soul pressed back against Kid trying to make him deeper.

Kid took both of Soul's legs and put them on his shoulders-a move Soul had used many times himself- allowing his thrusts to dig deeper in that moist heat.

Soul thrashed violently as he was invaded deeper. He wanted more. Needed more. He grabbed his own stiff member and started pumping himself in time with Kid's thrusts.

Good thing the room was sound proof because these boys were screaming and moaning on the top of their lungs. The head of the bed banged back against the wall. The mattress was squeaking in protest.

Soul's toes curled as he felt his release approaching. "Kid Kid Kid Kid Kid…" He chanted until his orgasm shook his entire body and covering both their chests in his seed.

Feeling Soul's walls tighten around him he released his load in Soul with one last thrust.

They both collapsed on the bed their loud pants the only sound in the room. Soul kissed Kid on the nose before sleep could claim them both. "Happy anniversary I love you."

Kid smiled up at him his eyes brightening up. "I love you too."


End file.
